1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a patterned substrate, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating a patterned substrate, with which the optical performance of a photovoltaic cell including an organic solar cell and an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) can be improved.
2. Description of Related Art
Next-generation technologies and products that are currently in the spotlight include organic photonic devices based on an organic material. For instance, organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) which are applied in mobile displays and solid state lighting (SSL) and organic solar cells which employ an organic material as an absorbing layer are typical of organic photonic devices. In these devices, at present, organic materials having high levels of performance are being developed since studies have been concentrated to organic materials.
However, in order to construct such an organic photonic device, it is necessary to combine an organic material with an inorganic material. Typical inorganic materials used in an organic photonic device include a transparent electrode, a metal reflector electrode, a glass substrate and the like. In particular, a transparent inorganic material causes a large amount of light loss due to different refractive indices or the like. This consequently leads to a significant obstacle to the improvement in light efficiency.
For these reasons, while the development of a new organic material is important, continuous research and development for improving the light efficiency of inorganic materials is also required.
The information disclosed in the Background of the Invention section is provided only for better understanding of the background of the invention, and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this information forms a prior art that would already be known to a person skilled in the art.